An Adventure Through Dreamland
by DeliahDalia
Summary: Po and the Furious Five have a day off from training at the Jade Palace. But crime in the Valley is down, and they're as bored as can be! What will they do to cure the awful feeling that is boredom? The answer lies in the world of Nod...


**An Adventure Through Dreamland**

_**-sigh- Man, I am feeling SOO bored! Gosh, for once I actually miss school. So I decided to make a KFP fan fiction to express the terrible feeling of boredom. Please read and review, it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy ;)**_

*It was just another day at the wonderful Jade Palace, home to the most bodacious of all warriors! They spend their days, training like there's no tomorrow! How could anybody _possibly_ be bored at this magnificent temple? Well, guess again.

It was a Saturday, and that meant, it was a day off for these amazing warriors. Well, that's a good thing, right? No training? Or for kids like us, no homework? I wouldn't be too sure about that.

"UUUUUUUGGGGG", Po moaned, lying on his bed in his room.

"Man, what're we going to _do?" _He asks Monkey, who was bunking with him for the day.

"I have no idea, but this is torture. How about we just train?" Monkey suggests, but that just made Po feel worse.

"The Noodle Shop? Your dad could need your help", He tried again.

"I don't feel like it…." He grumbled, and Monkey sighed. The palace had turned into World of the Nodding. Everybody was either asleep or just staring into space. Tigress noticed this and was enraged.

"You all are acting like fools! You're warriors, and you spend your days lying in bed like you have forever to live?" She said that day at the dinner table.

"Tigress, it's our day off. What do you want us to do?" Mantis protests. The room was silent. Then, an idea crossed their minds. They all smiled at each other.

Master Shifu was silently sitting by himself in him room, surrounded by candles, meditating. Everything around him seemed to be completely still, and even the air seemed afraid to make a move. It was all absolutely perfect until- _**BAM! **_The doors busted open, and Shifu turned to see his students, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

"We're bored!" They say in sync. Shifu sent them a look that appeared to say, 'Are you kidding me?'

"And what do you want _me _to do about it?" He asks them.

"Give us a job, mission, anything_!" _Po pleaded.

"I can't. It's your day off."

"We don't care!" Crane replies.

"Your only mission is to make it through the weekend with something to do together. Now, NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!" He yelled and shut the door. The warriors all sighed and looked at each other.

"Well. Guess nothing beats the feeling of boredom", Po mumbles. They all sat back down at the dinner table, staring off in to space, with nothing being heard except the occasional sniffle. Within 30 minutes, they had fallen asleep…..

_Po looked around to see a magnificent place. It was raining soup, and dumplings were everywhere. Everyone was happy, running around. The sky was the most beautiful color he had seen in his whole life, a mixture of purple, green, and yellow hues. Then, all of a sudden he heard,_

"_Hey Po!" Po turned around to see Monkey. _

"_Where are we?" Po asks._

"_We're in dreamland! And look, there's Tigress, Mantis, Crane, and Viper! Looks like we _all _fell asleep." _

"_Well, now that we're in dreamland…." Po says, walking up to Tigress. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to the most devastating face she had ever seen in her life. She screamed and fell down. But the beast began…Laughing at her? Tigress stood up, only to see her very annoying friend, Po. _

"_You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed._

"_What's going on here?" Tigress asks. _

"_We're in dreamland!" Po replies._

"_Are you being serious?" Crane asks. _

"_Look around you," Monkey says. Crane looked around to see a colorful sky, and noticed the ground was made of marshmallows. _

"_Well, let's have fun then!" He exclaimed. _

"_WOO HOO!" They all shouted. Po snapped his fingers and instantaneously, Tigress turned tiny. _

"_Hahahahahahahah! I've always wanted to do that!" Po laughed. Tigress growled with anger. She snapped her fingers, and instantaneously, Po's body turned tiny, and the only thing that stayed the same was his face. It was truly a hilarious sight. Everybody was laughing. _

"_Well, think you can just get away with it that easily, huh? Let's see how you like __**that**__!" Po said. He snapped his fingers, and everybody only had half their bodies. _

"_AHHHHHHH!" They screamed. Po was laughing hysterically, rolling on the ground. Monkey chased Po, and they began running like there was no tomorrow. Monkey zapped Po with a lightning bolt, and he yelped in pain. In return, Po made lava surrounding Monkey, and he was trapped. _

"_Ha, ha!" Po laughed, running away. But Monkey grew wings and flew over it. Everybody was watching, truly shocked at what they were seeing. It was just then when Viper turned 10 feet tall. _

"_Hey, who was that?" Viper demanded. She then realized that Mantis was laughing._

"_Why you little!-" Viper angrily stated. She focused hard, and a second later, Mantis had a huge body and tiny head ._

"_HEY!" He complained. And the next thing they knew, they were chasing each other. Crane decided to play a joke on everyone, son he made it rain rocks and stones._

"_Owwww!" Everybody was shouting. Po wanted this to end. He snapped his fingers, and everyone felt a little weird. Crane looked at Monkey and said, _

"_I love you, Monkey!"_

"_I love you too, Crane!" Monkey shook his head. _

"_What the heck was that!?" He then realized Po was laughing._

"_Is this ever gonna end?" Crane yelled. It was at that very moment that everything darkened and blurred._

"_Hey, what's happening?" Viper questions in confusion. Everything went black. _Everyone's head jerked up. They found themselves at the same dinner table in the kitchen they were in before they had fallen asleep.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the Noodle Shop?" Po asks.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Everyone agreed.

_**Looks like boredom has a cure after all! Please, don't make me beg- review! I really hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think ;)**_


End file.
